Get Lucky
by kitikattt7
Summary: Their up all night to the sun Their up all to get some Their up all night for good fun Their up all night to get lucky ;) with YOU. ;D ShachiXReaderXPenguin Yup...3 WAY PEOPLE. RATED M FOR SMUT AND LE LEMONS. HONHONHON ;3


**The Heart Pirates arrive at Amazon Lilly to bring Luffy back. While they stay by the gulf side, they happen to meet you and some of the other women of the island that would bring their crew food and supplies. **

"T-thank you _-chan~!" Shachi and Penguin say in unison.

"Hehe, it no problem guys…thank you so much for helping to heal Luffy-san~!" you reply.

The boys blush at your gratitude, you begin to walk away when you heard them whispering under their breath to one another. Shachi runs up to you, "Umm…Miss _?"

"Yes…" you answer.

"Oh..uh..I just wanted to tell you..uh..you're really pretty…" he said nervously.

You blush, "Oh…Thank you, Shachi-kun~" you reply.

"A-and my friend, Penguin, over there also thinks you're very pretty…" he says.

"Hehehe~ Well, tell Penguin-kun I said Thank you also…" "You two are really cute too, it'd be nice to hang out with you both…but I would get into so much trouble…" you said disappointed.

"What if you came onto our ship…so no one could see us?" Shachi suggested.

"Hmm, maybe…"

"It could even be late at night! Penguin and I are up all hours of the night…so if you wanted to stop by…"

"Hehe, okay Shachi-kun. If you hear a knock on your door at midnight, it'll be me~" you said walking away.

***Hours later on the ship, Late at night***

"Baka, you came on too strongly!" Penguin shouted.

"WHAT. You pressured me to go say something!" argued Shachi.

"Sigh…the one chance we had at girl that liked us…" Penguin pouted.

"Well, obviously, she liked me a little more…" Shachi muttered.

Penguin hears his comment, "YOU BASTARD. I SWEAR TO-"

There was a knock at the front door, Penguin races to answer it.

"Hi Penguin-kun~" you say.

"H-Hi! _-chan, please come in!" Penguin eagerly says.

"I thought you weren't going to make it…" he said.

"I was able to sneek out, but I can hang out with you guys for a little while~!" you reply cheerfully.

He blushes and leads you to their living quarters.

"This is our room." Shachi says.

Penguin nudges him and whispers "_What the fuck are you doing…this is the Captain's room!" _

"_Shhh_, _Captain stays up all night in the lab, he barely comes up here…"_ Shachi secretly whispers back.

"Oh how cute! You guys sleep together?!" you ask giggling.

Their jaws drop in embarrassment, "UM…WELL….." they stutter trying to answer.

"I wish I had sleeping buddy…" you pout.

Penguin's face lights up and stands next to you, "If you need a sleeping buddy, I'd be more than happy to-" Shachi interrupts him by punching him in the head.

"Hahaha, you guys are so funny~" you giggle.

You walk over to the bed and sit and the edge, "Wow! And it's super comfy!"

Shachi and Penguin stand there excited yet nervous.

"What's wrong with you two? Come sit!"

They gulp their nerves with a smile and sit on opposite sides of you.

"Oh…Penguin…I wanted to say thank you for saying I was pretty earlier~"

Penguin blushed heavily, "O-Oh! You're welcome _-chan…" he said nervously.

Penguin moves his hand on top of yours and mutters "And…you still look just as pretty…

"Awe, Penguin…" you mutter shyly.

Shachi places his hand on your leg gently with a soft smile, starring at you through his dark shades. You look over to him with heavy eyes as your heart starts to pound excitingly. Shachi leans in capturing your lips. His warm tongue sweeps your mouth inviting you to come play. You go with his movements, tasting each other, grow more passionate. Penguin anxious to see your enjoyment, places his hand on your other leg. He caresses you, creeping up closer to your center. He rested his head against your shoulder, kissing you softly, trailing them along your back and then making his way toward your chest.

Shachi's kiss grew deeper. He moved his hand boldly up your body, running across your every curve, up to your neck. He held the back of your neck while caressing his thumb lovingly. His touch sends chills down your spine, you let a soft moan sneak past your lips. Penguin took that moment to move his hand higher, past your skirt, he could feel the heat between your legs. He fingers playfully stroke your wet panties, making you squirm eagerly. Your face becomes flushed, overwhelmed by their attention, you begin falling back toward the bed, Shachi follows you. Penguin joins you on your other side, he runs his hand up your body, halting at your stomach. Shachi breaks the kiss and begins trailing his hot lips down your neck to your shoulder. Penguin takes the opportunity to continue up your curves and hold your neck, turning your head in his direction as he steals your lips.

Their hands wondered your body eagerly, you could feel them both growing harder as they rubbed against your sides. Their hands met to your chest and began parting your top across, exposing your bountiful breasts. "_Fuck…"_ Shachi muttered, feeling as though he were going to explode at the mere sight of your naked chest. They massaged your breasts on each side. Shachi went straight for your nipple with his mouth. He sucked your bud tenderly, flicking his tongue against it his mouth. Penguin captured your other bud between his fingers, tugging it gently. Moans pour out of you like juices from your core. Penguin nibbles your lip in the midst of your sounds. Shachi's hand moves to your skirt, attempting to push it down, you help him and remove it. Shachi planted hot wet kiss down your stomach, to your hips, then reaches your essence. He laps his tongue against your lower lips teasingly. You try to move your hips closer to his face yearning for more. A desperate groan burns past your lips, Shachi hears your cry and dives into your soaked core. He tongue tasting your sweet nectar, he rubbed against your clit and moaned occasionally giving you goose bumps all over. Penguin wanted more of your attention, he nuzzled into the crook of your neck sucking your supple skin as he continued playing with your breasts. He moved to your ear, nibbling your lobe, and began whispering dirty talk.

"_You're so fucking beautiful…" _he panted. "_I wanna be inside you so fucking bad…" _he groaned in a deep tone.

His voice was so erotic, it made you blush heavily from his comments. Seeing you turn red only excited Penguin more, you could feel him smile against you neck, groaning and continued talking.

Shachi couldn't hold back his urges anymore, he removed his boxers and positioned himself to you. He tried moving his thick shaft inside you slowly but was too eager and pushed through. You shriek at the sudden pain but then adjust by rolling your hips with his. Shachi tried pacing himself, not wanting to cum so soon but it was difficult. Your walls clenched his throbbing dick, enjoying every inch of him. He moaned feeling how hot you were how his tip rubbed against your g-spot. It was becoming harder to focus with Penguin, so you move your hand to his erect member, "_Let me taste you…" _you groan seductively. Penguin's jaw dropped at your comment. He quickly removed his boxers and positioned his groin to your face. You lick his head as a tease and soon push he whole member into your mouth. Penguin cradles your head to support you while sucking him. He moaned uncontrollably with every thrust you made with your hot wet mouth, pushing your hair aside to watch his cock disappear inside you. "_Fuuuck…" _he moaned out watching you.

Shachi signaled to Penguin wanting to switch, they boys switch places and turned your body into doggy style. Shachi held his cock near your mouth waiting for you to be ready. You kissed his soft tip tenderly and wrapped your tongue along his shaft. He groaned in pleasure and soon caught his breath as he felt you slid him inside, bobbing you head back and forth. Penguins gazed at the sight of your back side, he guided his cock inside you, thrusting easily at first and then turned into a pounding motion. He gripped your hips tightly feeling your walls clench him. Your body is almost at its peak and so are the boys. With just a few more thrusts you reach your climax. The warm liquid pours out of you with Penguin's dick still inside. Your erotic call implodes the guy's minds causing them to release as well. Shachi tries to hold you up while he cums, his hot seed fills your mouth as you swallow in delight. "_Mmm~" _you muffled. Shachi pulls out his cock slowly, as does Penguin from behind. You collapse on the bed, the boy's panic thinking you're hurt.

"Haha, I'm fine guys~" you cooed tiredly.

Shachi and Penguin sighed in relief and help clean you up.

"I'll head back home myself you guys, I'd hate for you two to get in trouble being seen with me." You explained.

"O-Okay, _!" says Shachi. "H-here, please take this…if ever want to keep in contact that is…"

He hands you a snail transponder.

"Y-yeah! You can call anytime, _. I'll be sure to pick up~" Penguin assures.

"And if you don't wanna talk to this baka…I'll be here too~" said Shachi.

They death glare at each other out of jealously.

"Haha! Thank you boys~ Don't worry, we'll definitely keep in touch~" you replied flirting.

Shachi and Penguin stop bickering and blush heavily, "Oh…okay, _ ~!" they both said with a big smile.

You kiss them both on the cheek and walk out to return to the island.

**Side Note: **Shachi and Penguin collapse on the bed after all the excitement. Law walks in to find them still half-naked together.

"What. in. the. _**FUCK.**_" Law exclaims.


End file.
